


Drape Dilemma

by BarPurple



Series: Bad Things [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Suggestive Themes, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: He really should have known better than to say "Okay" when Lacey challenged him with “I dare you!”





	

Gold closed the front door and gently bumped his head against it a few times. Lacey’s hand ran over his shoulder.

“I am sorry Gold.”

He turned into her embrace and hugged her close.

“It wasn’t totally your fault, sweetheart.”

She pulled away from him enough so she could cock a questioning eyebrow at him. He gave her a wonky smile.

“If you hadn’t have been so damn insistent I would have remembered to close the drapes.”

She chuckled at him and took his hand to tug him back into the living room.

“But closing the drapes wasn’t in the spirit of the dare.”

The dare that had him performing a striptease to a Tom Jones song at six in the evening, in his brightly lit living room, with the drapes wide open. Gold dropped onto the couch with a groan and pulled Lacey into his lap.

“But if I had closed the drapes then Mother Superior wouldn’t have got an eyeful and never could have described my dancing as ‘an unholy abomination of lewd gyrating’ to the Sheriff.”

Lacey snorted; “I reckon she’s had that sentence in a notebook for years, desperate for the opportunity to use it. You did her a favour.”

He could believe that the nun kept a notebook of handy phrases ready to express her moral outrage. She’d certainly been verbose enough in her apoplectic phone call to the Sheriff from the sounds of things.

“I thought Graham was pretty cool about it.”

Gold hummed his grudging agreement against the side of her neck. To be fair to the Sheriff he had been perfectly polite and professional as he suggested that perhaps an automatic drape closer might be an idea. 

“Could have been worse, y’know.”

It was Gold’s turn to raise a disbelieving eyebrow at her, and her cheeky grin.

“Could have been Sidney Glass walking past, with his camera.”

Gold shuddered, but then tilted his head to one side; “A photo in the paper would have been worse, but then it would have been Glass taking brunt of the nosey nun’s moral outrage.”

Lacey shifted on his lap and tugged his robe loose; “I know you’re man enough to take whatever she doles out, Gold,” She gave his lap a pointed look and pressed her tongue against the inside of her cheek, “Mother Superior knows it too now.”

Gold growled at her and tickled her in to submission; he really didn’t want to think about a nun looking at his privates ever again.


End file.
